Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five/Chapter 1
Synopsis In an open field, the Intoners are seen pushing a wagon down a road. Two sees an old woman laying beneath a tree. She walks up to the old woman and offers her flowers. One apologizes for her sisters behavior and introduces her and her sisters to the lady. They explain that they are on there own and in a hurry to get to a castle. At said castle, the girls happen upon a young woman frantically arguing with the guard. She begs for her child back however the guards warn her to leave, else end up like the bodies hanging from the towers. The girls intervene and Two is asked to break down the front gate with her song and make there way in. The young woman asks the sisters to try and find her child, which One agrees to. Upon entering the castle they are attacked by soldiers. Three steps forward and ensnares them in her song. The sisters find a model of the world, which have figures marking the Lands of Sands, Forests, Mountains and Seas. Three is attracted to a chess board with doll figurines. One smells the dolls and concludes that the dolls are made from human skin and bones. She comes to the conclusion that the taken children have been killed and turned into decoration. Three attempts to load the dolls onto there wagon and send them back to the woman. However One tells her to lead them and the wagon behind as there is nothing to return with. Elsewhere in the castle, Lord Bass is busy putting together one of his dolls until he is visited by his servant who tells him of the intruders. Bass, uninterested of the situation, says he leaves his servant to deal with the matter. But, he is unwilling to let him use his "Perfect Condition Items". However, his is over joyed to find out (via crystal ball) the invaders are cute young girls. The girls are attacked by the Lord's abominations. Five blasts them with her song. However, One tells them to hold back as the monsters are human. Four uses her song to paralyze the creatures allowing the sisters an opportunity to escape. Bass says that he wants them alive but his servant tells him that it will be difficult to do so. So he decides to kill them himself. The girls find themselves in a garden where they are ambushed by Bass riding in a mechanized golem. Appearances Main Characters *One *Two *Three *Four *Five *Gabriella (cover only) Villain Characters *Bass **Golem **Monster Corpses **Soldiers *Partition (unnamed) Other Characters *Old Woman *Young Mother Locations *Land of Sands **Desert **Bass's Castle Songs *Egregori *Armisael *Armaros *Phanuel Notes *All the Intoners are seen wearing cloaks and hoods before using their songs. *Three is seen holding one of the flesh dolls, but is never putting it down. *Five makes a heart shape with her hand when preforming her song. *Two is overjoyed to see the golem Bass is riding. Category:Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five Chapters